coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8757 (23rd October 2015)
Plot Jason calms down but when Gary supportively urges him to tell him what's bothering him, he heads home. Aidan tells Eva she'll have to have an interview for the factory job. He's momentarily tongue-tied when he meets her and Kate and Johnny think he fancies her. Kylie becomes obsessed with making up the furniture in the annexe and shouts at Max to get out when he tries to play there. Tyrone tells Fiz he feels stronger for Hope when he's with her. Alya is fed up with Yasmeen going on about wedding venues. Chesney, Kirk and Gary also go home. They tell Sharif about the altercation between Jason and Gary, and Sharif tells Alya. Gary calls on Jason to check he's okay. Jason pretends he's frustrated over wanting to get back at Callum but soon turns the conversation around to him and Alya, asking Gary why she's the one for him. He feels guilty when Gary replies that he always felt useless but Alya saw him as a decent bloke. Zeedan tries to find out what's wrong with Alya but she fobs him off. Gary's kindness irritates Jason. Aidan offers to buy Eva a drink to apologise but instead she insists on an immediate interview to get it over with. Tyrone admits to Fiz that he hasn't cancelled their holiday to Lapland as he couldn't disappoint Hope. Fiz insists Hope isn't going as she's too sick. Alya can't stop worrying about Gary and Jason and visits No.11 to find out what went on. Gary and Jason tell her it was nothing. Kylie becomes increasingly agitated and breaks down. Eva flirts with Aidan during her interview and gets the job. Gary is shocked when Alya suggests they run away together and get married, pretending that it's so that their families don't have to foot the bill. Kylie can still feel Callum's presence in the furnished annexe and hates herself for killing him. Cast Regular cast *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Annex *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Hallway *Unnamed bar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alya snaps at Yasmine as she speculates about wedding venues, and Zeedan can sense his sister is hiding something; Aidan tells Eva she needs to go through the proper channels for the job; and Kylie breaks down as the guilt of Callum's death takes its toll. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,920,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2015 episodes